Why Did I Marry You?
by Sister-Puce
Summary: Julius and his wife have issues :)


**Author's note**: This is based on my gameplay as a girl, married to Julius (Animal Parade). Her name is Capucine and together, they have a daughter named Pecola and live on Rocia farm. I imagine them as Rachel Dratch and David Bowie XD

**Synopsis**: Just a few vignettes about everyday life on the farm.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any rights to the video game characters that I write about. I don't own any rights to the game.

* * *

**Why did I marry you?  
**

* * *

"**G**ood morning, Capucine! I made you this delicious, shining, hearty box lunch ~ "

"Yep," She answered, tired and achy from her late-night planting spree. His lip quivered as he untied his apron and he left without another word to polish that blue gemstone at work.

Capucine didn't bat an eye. She simply said Hello to her daughter, who was playing with the family's pet snake on the floor, and left to place her husband's painstakingly cooked lunch in the shipping bin.

The next day, lunch was served again. This time, it was only decent. "What gives?" Capucine asked. Julius blinked his gorgeous, pink eyes, and a single tear slid down his rouged cheek. "Have you been giving my home cooked meals to Simon from the camera shop?"

"What?! NO! I eat every bite when I'm out. Why?" Capu lied as she usually did. Profusely.

"Because he returned one of our lunch boxes, this morning. See? It even has your name on it!"

It read, in red sharpie, "Capu"

His wife's excuse was fumbling. "Oh, I... um... well... Oops."

"You give my masterful lunches to the townsfolk. I even garnish the rice with sliced ham in the shape of hearts! What do you they think you mean by giving them my love food?!"

"They think I'm a loving person?"

"Well, they must, because I put a ring in the beets and used a love note to wrap the sandwiches in that last one. Simon must be a happy man."

"Oh, well," Capu replied and plopped herself on the sofa to watch TV with her other pet, the crowned baby boar. Her husband's tears were shed in silence.

"Why did I marry you?"

* * *

"**H**oney," Capucine said in her sweetest voice. "You know how we were going to save up for a new, Lv 4 house?"

"What do you mean, _'WERE' _?" He asked, alarmed while looking up from washing the dishes.

"Well... I kind of spent 30, 000 dollars..."

"On what?!" His face went white and he nearly swooned.

"On clothes for our daughter."

"YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME?!"

"Sorry," she said without remorse and held up the fantasy dress for him to view.

"OH, Fabulous! Baby girl, where you at?" He called for his daughter, who appeared from beneath the table. "Yeeeess?"

"Get your little self into this pretty number, darling. We're having a fashion show!"

"YAY!" Pecola jumped and ran off, saying. "I'll get the music!"

Capucine picked up her snake and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf as she watched her husband rummage through the bags of clothes, hats and glasses.

* * *

**C**apu and Julius went to Toucan island for vacation. Their daughter made sandcastles only so that she could sit on them, and they kept an eye on her from afar. They also brought along Mintle, the silkworm, who was asleep on the beach blanket beside them. It was a much needed vacation, too.

For some reason, Mayor Hamilton has been visiting their home every single day. Soon, he began to ask for potatoes for his supper.

Cheapskate wanting a handout. Maybe it was because the neighbors grew to know her for giving out lunches. Who knows?

The worm had made it's way to Julius' shoulder and slept in the comfort of his purple and red streaked hair. Those Silkworms.

"Cappuccino?" He asked. "I can't help that I don't like to water the flowers. Or plant them. Or take care of the chickens and ducks. You know those ducks hate me."

"Mhmf," she answered, eating a clams.

"Why can't I just take care of the cooking? I'm too delicate for the field and coops. My clothes are too divine," He said, cleaning fertilizer out from under his once-immaculate nails.

No answer came.

He looked back to his wife, who lay flat out on the sand, hiccuping in slumber. She had one too many blueberry cocktails.

The tears ran down his cheeks once again and Mintle the worm kissed them gently away.

"Why did I marry her?"


End file.
